Design intraneural electrode arrays for use in a multichannel prosthesis that can be inserted directly into the human auditory nerve and perform studies that assess safety and efficacy of this approach. The objective of this research is to determine the feasibility of intraneural, auditory nerve stimulating electrode arrays that could lead to the development of improved human multichannel auditory prostheses. This project will study the feasibility of intraneural, auditory nerve stimulating electrode arrays, utilize neurophysiological tests to evaluate them acutely in an animal model, implant the arrays chronically and stimulate them in the animal model, evaluate any possible histopathology resulting from implantation or stimulation of the tissue. Based on these studies, the offer will make a recommendation as to whether further studies should be pursued to develop an actual human intraneural electrode array.